bulls_of_the_northfandomcom-20200214-history
House Abwehr
House Abwehr is a house of battle, service and sacrifice, now brought low by tragedy and scandal. Plauge and war have killed five of six brothers and two wives, leaving only the youngest and a scandalous bride to rule. Many now whisper of a curse placed upon the house, and some are sharpening their knives in preparation for its downfall. History Originally a cadet branch of the Ryswells formed by a celebrated marriage between Orrell Abwehr, a dinstinguished warrior sworn to the Ryswells, and the family's second daughter Abba. They settled east of the Ryswells just south of the hilly centre of the region, building the imposing Forehold and quickly earning a reputation for producing great warriors utterly loyal to their lieges and the North. A Symeon Abwehr would earn distinction for the House during the Blackfyre Rebellion, and it is claimed that the an Abwehr archer was the one who killed Quentyn Ball. Though this claim is hotly disputed, the Forehold contains a nearly pristine shield bearing Ball's personal crest as a sign of victory and of respect. The archer in question, Emmett Snow, was allowed to marry Symeon's beautiful daughter Nycia and ascend to nobility, founding House Strongbow farther north. House Abwehr seemed on the rise, but it was not to last. Onser Abwehr was a competent lord and an able warrior, and his marriage to Darry Redwater produced six sons: Edmund, Osmun, Serbrand, Marten, Ferren and Osner, named for himself. All served with distinctions in whatever conflicts they were involved in, and Edmund married Ara Moss while Osmun married Dally Stonetree. Osmun Abwehr, his wife and his brother's wife were all killed in 272 AL by an outbreak of sickness in the Forehold, which left the elder Osner scarred. When Robert's Rebellion broke out, all the family marched off to war, but only the youngest son Osner would survive. When he did come back to his home, Osner Abwehr brought a beautiful wife, a Qohori whore named Tajanya Saal, bringing scandal to the Forehold. Rumours that 'The Qohori,' as she is often called, bewitched Osner with magic continue to circulate, and he has been unable to broker a marriage deal with his daughter Lanya. Holdings Defense Holdings Small Castle: Forehold. A keep surrounded by low walls and towers, the Forehold can be seen for miles across the mostly flat plains over which the Abwehrs rule. Influence Holdings Max Lord's status 4. One heir, Lanya Abwehr, at Status 2. Land Holdings Plains with a Hamlet, called Orrell's Town, and the Forehold, Plains, Plains, Plains with a light wood, and a domain of hills. Power Headings Many Abwehr men were killed or wounded during Robert's Rebellion, and Osner's limited resources and lack of expereince has made them slow to rebuild. Orrell's Foot (Green Infantry): First commanded by Orrell's squire, the Abwehr infantry traditionally carry the House's banner and its founder's personal sigil, which was a red and silver per pale field with a soaring falcon in its centre. They are equipped with ring mail, swords and shields, but many make do with their own weapons or rusted hand-me-downs. Abwehr Heavy Horse (Trained Cavalry): The Abwehrs have always been most famed for their heavy horsemen, and Osner has done his best to reestablish this tradition. Though most of his veterans were killed alongside his father and brothers in the Rebellion, Osner is an able commander himself (he was offered a knightship but declined due to his faith in the Old Gods) and the heavy horse and eager if inexperienced. They are armed with lances, heavy flails and morningstars and most wear scale mail or brigadines. Abwehr Archers (Trained Archers): The Abwehr Archers have never been numerous, but the legacy of Emmett Snow lives on within them. They are able and disciplined, armed with longbows, hatchets and short swords and wear leather armour. Traditionally the commander has been a Strongbow, in honour of Emmett. Wealth Holdings Godswood: Osner Abwehr keeps the Old Gods and is quite pious. The weirwood is a stoic, flat faced thing, which is said to occasionally weep blood and shriek in rage at the death of Osner's father and brothers. Maester Lukas (maester): His father and ancestors never kept a measter, but Osner sent for one when he assumed leadership. Lukas is a strict, harsh man, but is overhwlmingly competent, and does his best to teach Osner the art of ruling. He is Lanya's personal teacher. Relations House Abwehr is friendly with House Minos, House Alester, House Strongbow, House Moss and House Rey, though all are somewhat disturbed by Osner's marriage. They do not get along with the Danes, the Dannetts and the Tremaines. Osner's efforts at rebuilding have made him largely abandon diplomacy, and so many who might have been allies remain distrustfully neutral. Family and Household Note: Children borne by women of the House with men of another House are not shown to save space. Abwehr Redwater Abwehr Moss Abwehr Stonetree Abwehr Abwehr Abwehr Osner Abwehr Tajanya Saal Lanya Abwehr *Offrick Rivers, master-at-arms *Captain Bennett Hollard, Captain of Orrell's Foot *Master Archer Edel Strongbow, commander of the Archers *Maester Lukas, maseter, Master of Ravens, castellan *Indrick Eal, master of horse, hounds and hunt Category:House